El Amor Mas Sincero!
by Cathita-Chan Albarn
Summary: Maka arriesga la vida por soul y termina con su vida ,soul rite y enojado con si mismo , por no haber hecho nada por evitarlo , shinigami sama le dijo algo que iso que maka despertara y confirmara el amor mas sincero que ellos tienen! One-Shot SXM


_hola , etto... se que de hace rato no sube historias , es que estuve muy ocupada , bueno , aquí una historia que se me ocurrió viendo una película trágica y bueno a mi parecer me salio muy bonita :3_

**_Soul Eater: no me pertenece, si fuera así , soul y maka acabarían juntos :L_**

**_esta historia es completamente mia!_**

**_El Amor Mas Sincero!_**

* * *

Aquí , estoy lamentándome por no haber actuado rápido , cuando el momento me lo permitió , maka esta gravemente herida y por mi culpa... estoy triste , enojado y sin corazón...al saber que el amor de mi vida "maka" ya no esta...haaaa-suspiro-ella no ha despertado en toda la mañana y sin un latido en su corazón... se preguntaran quien esta contando esta triste historia pues yo... Soul Eater Evans...

No se como ocurrió , pero se que maka arriesgo su vida para que yo siga con la mía... ella antes de...morir...me dio un beso, un beso que nunca olvidare...

Veo el reloj de la enfermería y son las 6:30 veo a maka ,la acaricio en la mejilla y la beso en la frente y me dispongo a salir y cuando ya estoy en la puerta veo a Spirit llamándome.

-SOUL!-dijo gritando cuando llego al lado mio suspiro del cansancio- shinigami-sama quiere verte

-que puedo servirle a shinigami-sama yo...yo no sirvo nada sin...maka-dije bajando la cabeza

-lo se...-me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa-pero shinigami-sama dijo que era muy importante tu presencia en la Death Room.

asiento encaminándome a la Death Room y veo a shinigami-sama que estaba viendo fijamente el espejo que se reflejaba una habitacion oscura , pero una luz en el medio

-shinigami-sama me a llamado?

-si soul-kun

-para que me necesita

-pues como veras este espejo ve a las personas como están o como esta su alma ahora...

lo miro con confusión al no entender que se estaba refiriendo.

-pues veras soul-kun en esta habitacion oscura como puedes ver en este espejo hay una luz...cierto?

-a...así es-dije curioso

-pues esta es el alma de maka-san-dijo serio

-m-maka-

-ella tiene una oportunidad soul...tiene una oportunidad de vivir , por eso hay una luz en su interior...

-pe-pero como?-

-hay un dicho muy hermoso que sirve en este tema..._**"El Amor mas Sincero es capas de derrotar a la mismísima muerte"**_

-ENSERIO!-digo intrigado , al saber que el amor de mi vida puede vivir

-así es...pero solo funciona con la persona que mas ama a maka...-dijo mirándome con ternura en esos gigantes ojos de shinigami

-GRACIAS SHINIGAMI-SAMA-digo y salgo corriendo hasta llegar a la enfermería ,sabia que ese alguien soy yo , yo amo tanto a maka que mi propia vida ,llegue donde estaban spirit,kid,chrona,liz,patty,tsubaki y black star callados con la cabeza gacha

e realidad todos estábamos mal por la partida de maka...pero estaba muy feliz al saber que maka tiene una posibilidad de volver a mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amo...

todos me miraron -hay una salvación -todos me miraron con ojos de sin entender y entre al cuarto de maka

entro y veo a maka conectada a una maquina que da los latidos de su corazón , pero esta no daba señal de vida , "estaba en coma" , la veo con mirar triste y le acaricio la mejilla,me acerco lentamente a sus labios y la beso tierna y dulcemente , cuando me separo todos me miraban con una sonrisa tierna , pero al mirar de nuevo el monitor de repente...

**_"_^ _^ _^ _^ _^ _^ _^ _^ _^ _^ _^ "_**

daban señal de vida..., miro a maka quien cerraba sus ojos como si estuviera despertando de un sueño...

-s-soul-me dice abriendo los ojos lentamente,con voz suave

-MAKA!-dije abrasándola fuertemente , tenia razón shinigami el amor es mas poderoso que la mismísima muerte...hooooo gracias kami!

-soul?-me dice mirándome con sus hermosos ojos verdes que me vuelven loco

-maka...nunca me vuelvas a salvar...te amo tanto...-le dije derramando le unas rebeldes lagrimas que contenían toda mi tristeza y ahora de alegría , todos me miraban expectantes...

-soul...yo también te amo...-me dijo sonriéndome, y yo me acerque a ella y le plante un beso , un beso que nunca , nunca , nunca...olvidare...

* * *

_**"El Amor mas Sincero es capas de derrotar a la mismísima muerte"**_

* * *

como les pareció, a mi muy triste :'( , bueno , espero que les haya gustado y subiré mas!


End file.
